1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secured mailbox, and more particularly, a high security mailbox.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for secured mailboxes have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,271, Issued on Nov. 30, 1982, to Hester et al. teaches a kit for a traditional rural mail box into which mail is usually delivered through an opening in the front of the box, to convert such a mail box into one having two separate compartments, one of which is secured by a lock and into which mail may be placed through a slot and the other of which is open in the usual way, for reception of newspapers, periodicals and other mail whose contents is not of such value as to require secure delivery.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,512, Issued on Feb. 23, 1988, to White teaches a lock adapted for use within a box, container or fastening wherein the lock makes the box, container or fastening freely openable for a first opening, but locked after once opened and reclosed. The lock shown in a preferred embodiment is adapted to fit within a standard rural mailbox of the type approved for use by the U.S. Postal Service wherein an inner lock box is formed within the standard mailbox by a front hinged plate operable in conjunction with movement of the front door of the mailbox and a curved top releaseable by complete closure of the mailbox door wherein such inner lock box front plate and top remain in the completely spread and open position when the mailbox is first opened (presumably by the mailman) and wherein the inner lock box front plate and top are in the closed and locked position upon the second opening of the mailbox such that a key is required to re-open the inner lock box.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,711, Issued on Oct. 15, 1991, to Bush teaches an improved mailbox that allows the recipient of mail to view from a distance the incoming mail chamber and determine if there is mail to pick up. In addition, the mailbox comes with a lockable incoming chamber and a protection flange that keeps out the hands of those that may tamper with the mail.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,284, Issued on Sep. 1, 1992, to Socarras teaches a security mailbox, to be used to securely and inconspicuously hold incoming mail while providing an accessible means for a mailman to pick up outgoing mail. The mailbox includes a readily accessible lower compartment and a locked upper compartment, accessible for mail delivery by a flapped opening and having a lockable back door, which are separated and defined by an angled dividing wall that remains substantially hidden when the lower compartment is accessed.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,108 B1, Issued on Oct. 26, 2004, to Turnbow et al. teaches an improved mailbox which includes a security subassembly. The security subassembly includes an elongated sleeve which is fixed into position relative to a mailbox. It further includes a security door which is locked into position relative to the elongated sleeve. A mail slot is provided in the security door which allows for a mail carrier to deposit mail within the central cavity of the mailbox. A locking mechanism is provided to allow the security door to be moved between a normally closed condition and an open condition to allow the authorized user to remove mail from the central cavity of the mailbox.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2004/0238615 A1, Published on Dec. 2, 2004, to Offenbacher teaches a device for placement within a rural style mail box to provide a secure repository for items of mail delivered. A forward positioned, secure chamber for the storage of delivered items is defined by a first insert having a top surface, and two supporting side surfaces. A separate assembly placed rear of the first insert includes an opposing slide assembly defined by a smooth surface with an inclination against the rear of the mail box and sloped downwardly toward the secure storage area. Coming into contact with the slide assembly, mail is thus redirected to the secure area. In an alternative embodiment, a unitary mailbox is described which includes an inclined compression delivery channel for delivery of mail to a secure chamber beneath, the compression channel at the same time presenting an obstacle to unauthorized access.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for secured mailboxes have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.